


Beautiful

by HarmoniHalo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Gavin Reed, Vaginal Fingering, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmoniHalo/pseuds/HarmoniHalo
Summary: beau·ti·ful/ˈbyo͞odəfəl/adjectivepleasing the senses or mind aesthetically.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 24
Kudos: 103





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning. I am cis gendered female writing this. I have friends who are trans and I've heard their experiences but I have not experienced them on my own. I am not meaning to fetishize anything by writing this either. I'm just trying to write a short smut fiction with a trans character being loved and supported by their partner.

Gavin shivers as Nines' chilly hands trace over the scars on his chest. He usually didn't let them show, maybe out of shame, or out of fear of disgust. 

But Nines didn't seem to care, he never did. Maybe it was because he saw Gavin as a whole person and not just the sum of his parts. Or the parts he lacked. 

"Are you alright?" Nines' razor sharp tone was dulled to something soft and gentle, as it always was in moments like this. 

Gavin nodded, squinting his eyes. "Yeah...peachy."

"Alright." The android's finger hooked at the button of Gavin's jeans. "Am I alright to continue?" 

"Yeah. Yeah, of course. Don't need to ask, babe." Gavin chuckled. 

"Gavin," Nines leaned into the kiss the curve of Gavin's abdomen, right above his navel, causing him to sigh softly. One of his favorite spots, Nines knew.

"Even during our plays, I ask for your permission. I never want to do something you wouldn't want me to. You're precious to me."

Kiss.

"You're beautiful to me."

"Don't." Gavin's voice quivered. "Not that one." 

"Beautiful?"

"Mmhmm. It doesn't sound--"

"Beautiful." Nines interrupted. " adj. pleasing the senses or mind aesthetically."

Then smiled up at Gavin. 

"You are a beautiful, beautiful man Gavin Reed." 

"Shit..." Gavin's voice whined, placing his hand over his face. "Stop..." 

"Stop?" Nines pulled away. 

"No no, just...don't make me cry."

"You're safe here, love." Nines soothed, putting a silky hand on Gavin's cheek. Gavin wasn't a fan of being called pet names, made him feel vulnerable. 

But now seemed the best time to use it. 

Gavin sniffled, still fighting tears. "You can keep going." 

Nines leaned back, kissing down to Gavin's waistband before unbuttoning it, pulling it down. 

"Up, love."

Gavin lifted up his hips, letting Nines slip off his pants. 

"Over the fabric first, alright?" 

"Mmmm."

"Yes or no?"

"Yeah. Please." 

Nines lowered himself to his lover's mound, nuzzling into it, the bridge of his nose rubbing against the clit. Gavin yelped slightly, his hands grabbing at the sheets around him. Nines kept a close monitor on his pulse, making sure he was hitting the right buttons but also to keep an eye out on his partner's emotional state. 

"Under." 

"Are you sure?"

"Please, I need it"

"Alright."

Nines didn't waste anytime complying, tugging down his partner's boxers, looking back at his sopping folds, adorned in pink. 

"You're beautiful, Gavin."

He sighed softly, finally tasting his partner's warmth. Gavin keened at the perfect movements of his perfect lover, every flick of his tongue and suckle of his lips. 

"Can I?" Nines fingers were teasing at Gavin's entrance. 

"God yes." Gavin moaned, that shifted into a cry when Nines pushed forward. 

Nines tried to shut off other functions, only focusing on Gavin. Perfect, beautiful Gavin. His convulsions, the way his chest rose and fell with each sharp intake of breath, his amazing, wonderful calls and cries, betwixt the only words he could mutter...

"Nines...fuck..."

"God dammit, Nines..."

"Ah, god Nines-!!"

All for him and only him to take in. 

His name. The name given to him by Gavin. The only name he used now. 

He was getting impatient, and needed his own release. He wanted he and Gavin to climax together. 

Nines pulled away, his lips covered in slick. "Gavin, I--"

"Of course, baby, come here." Gavin sat up, pulling Nines close. His thumb moved over Nines lips, cleaning them a bit, before taking them with his own.

Nines fingers curled inside Gavin, his thumb flicking over the soft button of flesh. Gavin moaned into the kiss, his hand clumsily finding the panel on Nine's neck. 

Gavin's lips were chapped and Nines could feel every crack and crevice in them, but it was amazing. His system was running hot, errors appeared in his HUD that he ignored. He and Gavin had done this multiple times before, everything was fine. 

Until he heard a soft click, and had to pull away. 

"Gavin-!" 

Gavin had slipped open the panel, his fingertips tracing expertly over the android's most sensitive insides. Nines felt somehow hot and cold at the same time. He couldn't put into words how he felt even with the enormous vocabulary of terms he had access to. That didn't matter, while Gavin had him like this, all Nines could think of was static. His mind was barely functional.

And it was amazing. 

The two were tangled together, moaning and kissing in a panic, both nearing the edge, calling out each others names. 

"Nines, ta-talk to me..."

"That's it, you're doing so good. Such a handsome boy, so good for me..." Nines' voice was distorted but it still did the trick. 

"Fuck-!"

"You're so good, so so good..."

Nines leaned in, whispering. "Come for me, beautiful."

Gavin obeyed, flinging his head back, coating his lovers fingers. But he didn't stop fingering through Nine's wires. 

"You close?"

"Yes. Please don't stop."

Gavin leaned in and kissed Nines's neck, the android moaning sharply. 

"You sound so fucking amazing, Nines. I love your noises."

"Kiss me."

Gavin pulled Nines back into a sloppy kiss, tangling his tongue with his partner's. Nines gripped at Gavin's back hard enough to bruise, calling out to the point of shorting out his voice, then, it was over. No mess to clean. Just a glitchy vocal track. 

"That's it." Gavin cooed. "You did amazing."

Nines nodded, giving his system a second to repair. 

"Hey, you've been thinking about what you want? Ya know, down there?"

Nines looked back at Gavin, "I haven't. What would you like me to have?" 

"No, Nines, it's your choice, not mine."

"What would make you happy?"

"You make me happy." 

"The way I am?"

"Yeah. Your tongue does enough for me. I just figured you wouldn't want us to use toy all the time. And honestly."

Gavin smirks.

"I wouldn't mind sucking your dick."

Nines pondered for a second looking back at Gavin then down at Gavin's crotch, his folds still dripping and pink and beautiful.

"What if I...what if I'd like something different?"

Gavin smiled, giving Nines a soft kiss on the cheek. "Then you can sit on my face while i eat you out, deal?"

Nines nodded, "Deal." (Silently congratulating himself on properly using human vernacular) 

"Could I possibly have both?"

Nines sensed Gavin's pulse jump at the thought. "Fuck. Yeah, I wouldn't mind it. I'd get to finger my boyfriend's pretty pussy and then he gets to rail me? I'd be living the dream. Maybe, we talk about this tomorrow?"

"Yes, of course."

"Cool." Gavin collapsed on Nine's chest. "Goodnight hot stuff."

Nines smiled, placing a hand on Gavin's forehead. "Goodnight, beautiful."

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this on Discord and though it's short wanted to share.


End file.
